


Before You Go

by StrandsofNehn



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Leaving Home, just starting out, lydia was important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrandsofNehn/pseuds/StrandsofNehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blip from Inquisitor Mage Trevelyan's life when she was just 'Trevelyan'. A short conversation of when Trevelyan leaves Ostwick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Go

Her eyes were burning. The sting of the cold ocean air was was welcome if a bit... Upsetting. She wasn't ready to say good bye to what had been her home for more than four years. Because, that's what this was, wasn't it? Goodbye. She wrapped her arms around her middle. She remembers how proud she was when she made enchanter, how happy. She had worked so hard. Overcame so much. 

"Blythe?" 

She turned her head slightly, gaze lingering on the silk pillows her mother had sent her after her first arcane dig. She hadn't found anything, but she had been so excited to finally do something. How could her whole life be contained by these four walls? 

"Yes, Celina?" 

"It's time to go." 

Nothing would be the same. "Alright."

"I know you don't like this," Oh, she really didn't need this, "But it's for the best. You have the most standing, meaningful connections... And despite your best efforts to convince me of the contrary, admirable diplomacy skills and tact." Was she hearing things? A compliment from Celina? "You can do this." 

Blythe was always quick, however, "You're just glad I won't be able to teach the apprentices more ways to subtly terrorize the other teachers."

Celina, ever a woman of few words and fewer smiles, scoffs in a typical fashion. "As much as a relief that will be, the other mages will miss you, girl. You have a way with the apprentices." 

"I have an approachable face." 

"And a similar disposition."

"Ha!" Blythe smiles, "I'll miss you, too, Celina." 

Celina had been her toughest teacher, and that made every ounce of praise from her more precious. More deserved. Celina's features softened, brown eyes looking at her in an almost maternal way. "Lydia would be proud of you." The tears that come are most assuredly because of that. Not because she misses Lydia so much it hurts. No. She would not weep for the dead any longer. 

"Thank you." Celina nodded. Blythe turned to look at her room a final time, picked up her knapsack and left Ostwick Keep. 

She didn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely writing practice. Kudos and comments are always fabulous. Feedback always, always welcome.


End file.
